jorvikipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Spirit
Spirit was a special event horse who is based on the horse with the same name from DreamWorks' Spirit Riding Free. Spirit functioned as an NPC that gave out daily quests once an hour every day between 08.00 and 21.00 until the player reached an Admired reputation level with him, whereupon he could be bought and owned like a normal horse. Note: Spirit and his store left the game permanently May 29th, 2019. Function Spirit appeared somewhere on Jorvik every hour between 08:00 and 22:00. Every time he appeared, the player could do a quest for him, which gave the player 750 reputation points. New reputation levels with Spirit unlocked new items in the Spirit shop in Fort Pinta. When the player had reached the reputation level Admired with Spirit, they could buy a Miradero apple from the Spirit shop in Fort Pinta that cost 699 Star Coins. By buying the apple and then trading it with Spirit, he would choose to stay with the player and move to the player's MyStable like any other horse. Spirit as an owned horse Because Spirit was a wild horse, there are a few things that differ between him and other horses on Jorvik. * Spirit was bought by finding him somewhere in Jorvik and giving him the Miradero apple * Spirit's name could not be changed * Spirit's mane and tail could not be changed * Spirit could not wear any tack * Spirit is already at level 15 when he moved to the player's stable Spirit followed a weekly schedule and appeared at certain times at certain places which varied depending on the day of the week. Each hour Spirit appeared in a new location where he would give the player a new quest to complete. The schedule went after the server's official time, which could be observed at the clock tower in Silverglade Village. Please note that the server's time may not be the same as your computer's; therefore, take into account the difference between your time and the server's official time when using this schedule. Please note that sometimes Spirit wandered a large area and the listed locations are just examples where he was passing by. Monday Tuesday Wednesday Thursday Friday Saturday Sunday After 10 pm (22:00) Spirit would disappear from the game and reappear the next morning. Trivia * This Spirit was actually the son of Spirit and Rain from the original Movie: Spirit Stallion of the Cimarron, and that is why he sported a blaze and lacks a dorsal stripe.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FkUovClnqFA&t=2s&index=24&list=WL * Spirit from the book and the film is a breed known as a Kiger Mustang, which has only been available in Star Stable: The Summer Rider. His son, (the horse in the TV show) is a cross between a Kiger Mustang and his mother who is an American Paint horse. Though he appears to have carried more breed characteristics from the Mustang side and is referred to as such in the TV Series and SSO. * Spirit is the only horse in Star Stable Online whose name cannot be changed. ** Spirit is also the only "ownable" horse who only has one word as a name. * Spirit is the only horse in Star Stable Online who cannot wear any tack. * Spirit is the only Mustang in SSO that will not buck if the player presses the spacebar. Category:Horses Category:Events Category:Star Stable Online